gourdrogerfandomcom-20200215-history
GTA SA YTP
GTA SA is a series of YouTube Poops (YTPs) created by Estonian YouTuber FlyingKitty. Plot The plot of GTA SA is generally not linear. GTA SA YTP aka Vol. 1 Smoke, Ryder and Sweet play craps and Smoke wins the game. He asks Ryder to give him memes and he gave him a small sample of memes as prize. CJ enters the scene and asks everyone who is winning. Smoke says "Who do you think, huh?" and asks Ryder for more memes, implying he won the game. Ryder bursts and gives Smoke more memes. CJ asks Ryder what type of shoes are they working with at the moment, and Ryder replied by throwing a shoe to CJ's face. Smoke reacted by saying "Shit gay". CJ then asks the others what happened to Emmet. Sweet replies that he has gone to shit. CJ replied by saying "Until we get those shoes we got to fuck with a cat." Big Smoke then takes him to Emmet. Emmet points a gun at CJ's head and fires it. The screen turns black and Emmet asks if CJ is Beverly Johnson's boy. Smoke replies he is dead. CJ returns and Emmet asks if he is actually dead. CJ says no and Emmet apologizes. Smoke rolls on the floor repeatedly with Carl commenting "End my suffering". The plot changes to that of Tagging up Turf. Sweet meets CJ and says "Your shit don't mean shit around here." Doge memes continue until it skips to the two Ballas talking to each other using the fight scene from "Nigga Moment" in Boondocks as audio. CJ then attacks the Ballas with spray paint with one of them saying "Watch where you walkin' nigga". Afterwards, CJ changed his clothes with the plot line of Robbing Uncle Sam. He sees Ryder digging in his backyard and asks him if he is digging his own grave. Ryder replies by saying he is looking for "The Fucking Memes" he buried. He proceeds to making new ones with the plot line from Catalyst. CJ stops Ryder from intensifying the heat saying that they will get rekt. The trash can then exploded and C.R.A.S.H. enter the scene. Tenpenny insults Ryder with terms like "boi" and "faggot". Tenpenny then savors the memes and says it smells dank. He then asks Ryder where is his cut and Ryder gave him a copy of GTA V Vol. 12 YTP. CJ is then asked to kill more police officers. CJ replies with an incomprehensible accent. Ryder then smokes the usual sherm he does and CJ spanks him to return to reality. Ryder replies by saying "Nigger faggot", seemingly hurting CJ but then the latter laughed afterwards. Ryder speaks the Batman theme and says that he is the real dickhead and a faggot. Ryder shoves CJ into trying the sherm with a background image of Shia Lebouf's "Just do it" meme. The episode ends in a poorly edited CJ flying over Los Santos. GTA SA Vol. 2 YTP